


Мироустройства в фантастических произведениях на примере Уидонверса

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow), Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Firefly, The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Research, article, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как автор я люблю писать кроссоверы – и часто встаю перед дилеммой: удастся ли совместить каноны, чтобы результат не походил на лоскутное одеяло? И почему в одних случаях "скрещивание" проходит на ура, а в других требует усилий?<br/>В чём же секрет?<br/>Один из них – то, что я условно назвала принципом мироустройства. Надеюсь, что понимание этого принципа очень поможет любому автору сказать с первого взгляда, удастся ли совместить каноны без швов, или скотча понадобится много.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мироустройства в фантастических произведениях на примере Уидонверса

      Как автор я очень люблю писать кроссоверы – и часто встаю перед дилеммой: удастся ли так хорошо совместить каноны, чтобы получившийся результат не походил на лоскутное одеяло? Конечно, нет вещей, которых нельзя было бы склеить при помощи маникюрных ножниц, двустороннего скотча и ведра «Момента», но не секрет, что некоторые – даже, казалось бы, совсем непохожие – склеиваются лучше, чем другие, близкие по теме.  
      Так в чём же, простите за тавтологию, секрет?  
      Ну, естественно, многое тут зависит от мастерства автора – но всё же есть объективные факторы, которые могут помочь или помешать трудолюбивому фикрайтеру в его нелёгком деле.  
      Один из них – то, что я условно назвала **принципом мироустройства**. Надеюсь, что понимание этого принципа очень поможет любому автору сказать с первого взгляда, удастся ли совместить каноны без швов, или скотча понадобится много ))  
  
      Что же это такое и с чем это едят? В Уидонверсе много канонов, поэтому у нас есть отличная возможность рассмотреть принцип, не особенно выходя за рамки любимого фандома. «Чужой 4» и «История Игрушек», «Баффи» и «Много Шума из Ничего», «Хижина в Лесу» и «Светлячок» – можно смело сказать, что Джосс Уидон побывал _буквально везде_.  
  
      Итак, я для себя выделила три основных разновидности мироустройства: **научное** , **магическое** и **религиозное**. У вас может получиться больше – или даже, о ужас, меньше! – но для меня самыми очевидными оказались эти три типа.  
      Я уверена, уже сейчас вам в голову приходят многочисленные примеры из литературы и кинематографа.

 

**НАУЧНОЕ МИРОУСТРОЙСТВО**

  
       С ним, на первый взгляд, проще всего – ведь мы в нём живём. Да, в нашем мире существуют религии, множество людей утверждают, что видели Деву Марию лично, ещё больше людей верят в магию – и всё же никаких объективных доказательств существования Бога или магии до сих пор не нашлось. Бог в нашем мире, в мире победившей науки – это _вопрос веры_. Человека, который на полном серьёзе будет убеждать окружающих, что разговаривает с демонами, рано или поздно отправят на принудительное лечение.  
      Даже вампиры не боятся распятий, хотя с их стороны это попросту подло =(  
  
      В пестрой и разнообразной вселенной Джосса Уидона много миров с научным мировоззрением: и «Светлячок», и «Кукольный Дом», и «Музыкальный Блог Доктора Ужасного» – всё это миры торжествующего материализма.  
      Ни в одном из этих канонов нет «высшей воли», сверхъестественной составляющей, довлеющей _над_ человеческим разумом (ну, не считая инопланетян – которые, само собой, не люди). Да, там есть тайны и загадки, невероятные, необъяснимые происшествия, порой недоступные интеллектуальным способностям героев – но все они могут быть рационально объяснены. Все фантастические элементы в этих канонах имеют вполне физическую, научную базу. Космический корабль, колонии, оружие, инструменты для промывки мозгов в «Светлячке» появились не по мановению волшебной палочки, но в результате каких-то научных открытий, технических достижений и прочего в том же духе. Равно как и технология замены личности, вокруг которой разворачивается сюжет «Кукольного дома». «Музыкальный блог доктора Ужасного» в этом смысле более условен, поскольку все изобретения доктора носят характер антуража. Но, тем не менее, он создал их в лаборатории, пользуясь научным методом.  
      Так что же, в этом скучном научно-фантастическом (или даже совсем не фантастическом) мире нет места волшебному и сверхъестественному?  
      Конечно же есть. И оборотни, и вампиры, и ангелы – всё это мы можем включить и не поморщиться, если будем помнить об основе, базисе мироустройства.  
      Оборотни – другая раса, способная менять облик с помощью врождённых или приобретенных возможностей своего тела, а не волшебные перевёртыши, превращающиеся в волков вместе с одеждой и пирсингом, а потом возвращающиеся в полностью одетый человеческий облик.  
      Вампиры – анимированные с помощью какой-то технологии трупы или живые люди, больные экзотической болезнью, а не мертвецы, одержимые демоном или проклятьем.  
      Ангелы – раса крылатых людей, или жертвы генетических экспериментов, или мутанты, но никак не мысли Божьи.  
  
      В качестве хорошего примера можно привести всем известных «Мстителей». Так называемые «боги», такие как Локи, Тор или Один, во вселенной этого фильма не более чем нация, далеко шагнувшая вперёд на пути прогресса по сравнению с человечеством. Да, их способности похожи на магию, да, их называют богами, но по сути это такие же люди – просто получившие больше возможностей, продлившие свою жизнь и развившие науку до такой степени, что она стала напоминать волшебство. Но на самом деле, грубо говоря, молот Тора – всего лишь прибор, управляющий погодой, а скипетр Локи – лазерное оружие с функцией гипноза.  
      Встреча со сверхъестественным в условиях реального, научного мира обычно шокирует людей, привлекает внимание медиа и спецслужб, человек, утверждающий, что встречался со сверхъестественным, подозревается во лжи или безумии. В общем, это не обыденное событие. Даже капитан космического корабля прежде всего заподозрит, что столкнулся с какими-то неизученными инопланетянами, а не вампирами.

 

**МАГИЧЕСКОЕ МИРОУСТРОЙСТВО**

   
      Магическое мироустройство – самое любимое у авторов фэнтези. Конечно, ведь это мир, в котором есть магия. Не наука, каким-то образом недоступная людям – ну, или пока недоступная, – а именно самая настоящая магия, волшебство. Хотя и не факт, что люди, к примеру, о ней знают. Но, независимо от их знания и веры, магия, сверхъестественное существуют, даже если скрываются. На первый взгляд, этот мир может быть неотличим от нашего, в нём могут присутствовать и быть весьма развиты и наука, и религии, но наличие всего этого никак не влияет на суть.  
      В таком мире наверняка встречаются и оборотни, и ангелы, и вампиры, но они разительно отличаются от таковых в научном мире – ведь здесь основной движущей силой их существования служит именно магия. Оборотни именно что превращаются в животных, нередко обладая какими-нибудь дополнительными чародейскими качествами типа заклинания зверей, ангелы – волшебные или не очень создания с крыльями, которые могут сражаться, влюбляться, погибать, бухать и делать всё, что делают обычные волшебные создания.  
      Хотя просто другими расами все эти существа тоже вполне могут оказаться.  
      Невидимые потоки сил, амулеты и талисманы, проклятия древних богов – всё это вполне реально и вполне действует. Да и сами боги в таком мире не редкость. Правда, от остальных сверхъестественных существ они отличаются разве что большим могуществом – и амбициозностью. )) Они материальны, даже, можно сказать, телесны. Низведены до уровня человека – или того, что человек может осмыслить. Нет ни рая, ни ада, а если они и присутствуют, то лишь в качестве других измерений, равных основному.  
      А вот Бога как единой высшей сущности, которой подвластны все аспекты существования, в этом мире нет – как нет и единой, применимой ко всем без исключения морали, по которой поступки и проявления могут считаться однозначно плохими и греховными или хорошими и благими.  
  
      Такое мироустройство мы можем наблюдать в «Хижине в Лесу» и «Истории Игрушек». В первом случае сначала кажется, что всё это – научный эксперимент, но в конце выясняется, что все красочно показанные технические приспособления – не более чем инструменты для ублажения неких божеств. Однако эти божества никак не проявляют себя в качестве высших сущностей (способность уничтожить мир не в счет), наоборот, они проявляют качества, сходные с человеческими.  
      «История Игрушек» в этом смысле – произведение ещё более показательное, ведь живые игрушки являются более наглядным примером мифологии. Про их особенность никто не знает, пока они сами не дают себе труд проявиться перед людьми; при этом несомненно, что эти конкретные игрушки – не единственные на весь мир (на примере локации «Империя пиццы», где живыми оказываются никак не связанные с Энди инопланетяне из игрового автомата). Уже с самого начала нам задаётся тон всего мультфильма, и зритель принимает как данность, что в этой вселенной игрушки могут взаимодействовать между собой, принимать какие-то решения, творить добро или зло в рамках своего характера. И помимо внутренних конфликтов нам показано внешнее противодействие, основное правило – люди не должны заметить, что игрушки живые.  
      Сочетать каноны с научным и магическим мироустройством нетрудно – достаточно указать, что люди не знали о существовании магии, а она есть. )) Примеров, думаю, каждый из нас может назвать десятки – от «Сумерек» до «Однажды в Сказке».

 

**РЕЛИГИОЗНОЕ МИРОУСТРОЙСТВО**

   
      Религиозный мир внешне может ничем не отличаться от научного или магического: в нём точно так же могут быть мобильные телефоны, горячее водоснабжение и файерболы. Вся разница только во внутреннем наполнении. В таком мире на самом деле существует Бог – и, соответственно, Сатана.  
      Бог здесь – это некое высшее существо, давшее начало всему миру. Его сущность невозможно постичь, к ней невозможно приблизиться, её вотчина – в основном духовная сфера, могущая, тем не менее, влиять и на материальный мир. Воля Бога не всегда очевидна людям, чаще всего – даже совсем не очевидна и непонятна.  
      Даже если рай и ад не всегда совпадают с религиозными трактовками нашего мира (ведь Бог данного произведения – совсем не обязательно наш христианский Бог), то они всё равно совершенно точно не параллельные миры, не какие-то таинственные локации, устроенные в заброшенных уголках вселенной для истязания недругов или, наоборот, награды героев. Нет, это, скорее, некие духовные концепции, подразумевающие наказание или награду за следование заветам Бога. Заветы Бога и являются в таком мире высшей моралью, общей для всех.  
      Ангелы в данном мире – не мужики с крыльями, а действительно мысли бога, его посланники, обозначающие его волю этому миру. Демоны, как нетрудно догадаться, тоже не рогато-копытные сатиры.  
      Это не значит, что в религиозном мире все должны повально верить – отнюдь, люди могут даже не подозревать о существовании Бога или считать его суеверием. Но реальности, как и в случае с магическим мироустройством, это не меняет – Бог просто есть.  
      Кстати, о магии. И она, как ни странно, не противоречит наличию высшего разума. Магия в таком мире вполне может присутствовать – но она является проявлением божественного, даром Бога или проклятием Сатаны (ну или демонов помельче рангом). Самый простой пример – в роли магии в таком мире часто выступают религиозные ритуалы. Распятие поражает и распугивает нечисть, молитва имеет силу заклинания, сверхъестественные существа не могут проникнуть в церковь и так далее.  
  
      Во вселенной Джосса Уидона религиозное мироустройство в сериалах «Баффи – Истребительница вампиров» и «Ангел». Для удобства мы будем рассматривать их как одно целое, поскольку они существуют в одном мире  
      Да, здесь как аксиома принимается наличие иных измерений, заселённых демонами, здесь даже допускается, что когда-то и Земля была заселена демонами, которых вытеснили взявшиеся неизвестно откуда люди (с другой стороны, в Библии нет чётких пояснений, сколько длится один день Бога – не исключено, что до момента создания человека прошла не одна эпоха). Но все же рай здесь – место любви и покоя, а ад – место вечных мук, и никто не может попасть туда магическим путем. Оба этих понятия даются в максимально размытой формулировке, не оставляя у зрителей сомнений в их непознаваемости, необъяснимости, _духовности_.  
      А ещё можно вспомнить, как сильно сюжет обоих сериалов завязан на наличии или отсутствии души. Причем, хотя её понятие и проявление приближено к таковому научного мироустройства (наличие души никак не препятствует, например, убийству, а её отсутствие – не препятствует свершению добрых дел), но само понятие души как атрибута человека принято за аксиому. Хотя никто её не видит, но все о ней говорят как о само собой разумеющемся. Её нет у демонов, и это автоматически делает их низшими существами, _предметами_ , к которым неприменимо сопереживание, а зачастую даже банальная доброта. Конечно, насколько справедливо такое отношение – отдельный вопрос морали. Но оно правильно в рамках мироустройства, в котором дарованная Богом душа – высшая ценность, то, от чего нельзя отказаться даже в самой отчаянной ситуации.  
      Чтобы понять, как всё это работает, достаточно посмотреть на вампиров.

 

  


      Многие демоны вселенной «Баффи» – всего лишь пришельцы из других измерений. Но вампиры – или полукровки, как их еще называют, – имеют самое непосредственное отношение к религии, к вере, к мистике. К Богу. Демоны вселяются в человеческое тело вместо души, и эти демоны явно не пришельцы – хотя бы потому, что вампиры боятся крестов и святой воды. Будь они жителями других измерений, плевали бы они на деревянные палочки и водичку в бутылках. Но нет, во вселенной «Баффи» зрителю неоднократно дается понять, что эти священные реликвии весьма эффективны против вампиров. А вовсе не амулеты и наговоры. Демоны, заключённые в телах вампиров, не в силах вынести святости символов божественной сущности. И это никак не оспаривается, этому не ищется научное объяснение – это принимается как данность. И это – основной постулат религиозного мироустройства. Вера. Которая работает, когда всё остальное проигрывает.  
      Впрочем, даже в религиозном мире не всё сверхъестественное обязательно относится к богу. В конце концов, те же оборотни могут просто быть другой расой. Взять, к примеру, местного оборотня, Оза. Ведь как он обращается? Не по щелчку пальцев и не перепрыгнув, допустим, через нож или пень. Нет, модифицируется лишь его собственное тело, не включая одежду, причем этот процесс сравнительно медленный и не контролируется ни самим Озом, ни каким-либо магическим/божественным существом со стороны. Поэтому Оза нельзя приравнять к сверхъестественным существам – это всего лишь другой вид. Да, созданный фантастическим допущением, но подчиняющийся законам биологии.  
      И наличие настоящих ангелов, посланников божьих, не помешает сумасшедшим ученым создать мутантов, похожих на людей с крыльями.  
      Важно лишь понимать, что является основой.  
      Ещё одно доказательство религиозности вселенной «Баффи» и «Ангела» – чёткое и конкретное следование заповедям и заветам христианского учения. Самой могущественной, высшей силой в этом мире является любовь. Убийство, даже случайное, расценивается как грех, несмотря на смягчающие обстоятельства. Гордыня, зависть, уныние, прелюбодеяние, воровство тоже считаются смертными грехами – хотя это и не озвучивается напрямую, но наказание следует непременно и неотвратимо. Такова позиция создателей.

 

* * *

  
      Вся эта имха очень любопытна, скажите вы мне, но какой в ней смысл? Зачем было переводить столько букв, чтобы изложить занудную классификацию? ))  
      Вообще, именно ради практического смысла она и написана – ради тех самых кроссоверов, о которых я распиналась в начале. Наглядная классификация быстро покажет, где сочетание канонов случится само собой, а где придётся побегать с эпоксидкой.  
      Допустим, мы хотим написать кроссовер «Светлячка» и «Чужого 4». Легко заметить, что нам практически ничего не нужно делать – оба мира сугубо научные, более того, в них существуют космические путешествия и инопланетяне, да и ужас с расчленёнкой и там, и там как родной.  
      Усложним задачу и попробуем скрестить «Светлячок» с «Много Шума из Ничего». С одной стороны, реальность там разная. Но с другой, ничего не мешает Мэлу и Ко прилететь на планету, на которой и разыграется всё действие комедии – никакие механизмы мироустройства этому не мешают.  
      А вот если мы захотим сделать кроссовер «Светлячка» и «Баффи» – тут как раз и возникнут трудности. В мире «Светлячка» нет никаких демонов, которых можно изгонять святой водой, там и святой воды-то нет. Учитывая про-китайскую реальность, там вообще многие персонажи могут быть буддистами или даоистами, о каких распятиях может идти речь? Истребительница в таком мире сразу перестанет быть избранной – а значит, во многом потеряет собственную сущность. Ведь если сделать её просто охотницей за Пожирателями, что чем она в принципе будет отличаться от других людей? В таком кроссовере мы должны будем изрядно постараться – обосновать, что только Истребительницы, скажем, обладают особыми возможностями (как Ривер, к примеру), или что Пожиратели на самом деле – демоны, а вместо распятия дать Баффи в руки Колесо Дхармы.  
      Те же проблемы возникнут, когда мы сядем за кроссовер «Баффи» и «Истории Игрушек» (интересная мысль, в самом деле). Придется бедному Вуди побыть демоном. =)  
  
      Вот такая вот теория, которая здорово помогает мне писать – и, я надеюсь, будет полезна вам. Пишите, смотрите наши каноны, увидимся в следующих выкладках. :)


End file.
